Fires in the home often burn out of control before the fire department arrives. It is therefore desirable to have a convenient means for extinguishing fires in a house. Fire extinguishers are convenient yet have many disadvantages. A chemical fire extinguisher has a limited quantity of material for fighting fires. Also, fire extinguishers commonly leak and therefore may not have the required pressure when needed. Furthermore, fire extinguishers must be recharged after each use.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a hose nozzle for a fire fighting kit for use in extinguishing fires in the home.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hose nozzle for a fire fighting kit capable of providing a variety of flow patterns to combat fires of various types.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hose nozzle for a fire fighting kit which can be easily connected to a sink faucet such that there is an unlimited supply of water for fighting fires.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a hose nozzle for a fire fighting kit which can be easily and compactly stored and which is reusable.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a durable hose nozzle for a fire fighting kit which is economical to manufacture and easy to use.